


snapped in two (it's actually a torus fracture)

by unholy_obsessions



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luke is there to help, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, carlos breaks his arm during a game, i don't know how to tag, lots of dialogue because why not, luke patterson love carlos like a brother, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_obsessions/pseuds/unholy_obsessions
Summary: Luke did not expect to be awoken on a Saturday morning because his girlfriend's little brother broke his arm, but that's what happens and he doesn't hesitate to help him.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190





	snapped in two (it's actually a torus fracture)

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr: Req- Carlos gets hurt at baseball and calls Luke cause Ray away at a shoot town over and Julie away with Flynn and her family. Luke at 18 so he takes care of Carlos like get him checked out at the hospital and finds out his arm broken and Luke stays with him for the weekend and bond lil more with him like brothers (since Luke Julie been dating so long.

Luke’s phone is ringing. He grumbles at the loud noise that wakes him from his afternoon nap and rolls out of his unmade bed. He’s confused on who would be calling because Julie is camping with Flynn and has no service, Alex is on a date with Willie, Bobby has the morning shift at the record store, and Reggie refuses to wake up before three pm on Saturdays. 

For a minute he considers not answering the phone, thinking it will most likely be a spam call that will leave him in a sour mood for the rest of the day but he eventually decides against it and walks to the other side of the room where his phone is charging on his shelf. 

He doesn’t recognize the number but it’s an LA area code so he swiftly slides his thumb over the screen and presses the device to his ear. 

“Hello?” He grumbles, voice thick with sleep. 

“Mr. Patterson? This is Henry, I coach Carlos’ baseball team.” That wakes him up. Luke’s posture straightens and his eyes narrow in confusion. Why is his girlfriend’s little brother’s coach calling him? As if the man could read his mind, he continues to speak. “I’m calling because it seems like Carlos has had an accident and he insisted that I call you.” 

Luke doesn’t even have to think before answering. “I’ll be right there.” He hangs up the phone, shoves his feet into his sneakers, snatches his keys and runs out the door. He doesn’t even bother to turn on the car’s air conditioning before he backs out of the driveway and speeds all the way to the baseball field where he knows Carlos always has his games, which is thankfully not far from his home. 

Parking the car haphazardly in the first available space he sees, he rushes to the fence, having to stop the urge from jumping over it before getting to the open gate. He freezes when he sees Carlos sitting on the bench with various teammates surrounding him and silent tears streaming down his face. He is holding his arm and Luke can only guess that it’s probably broken, considering the pain clearly displayed in his eyes. 

Luke approaches cautiously, making eye contact with the coach and laying a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “Hey little man,” Carlos takes one look at him and buries his head in Luke’s chest and Luke doesn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around him. Coach Henry gets his attention, asking if he should call an ambulance. Luke grimaces, knowing that the team will in no way cover the expenses of having the ambulance travel to the field and it will be much faster to just take Carlos himself. Luke tells the coach as such and helps Carlos stand up, basically carrying him to his car, that once he sees, notices just how awful his parking skills are. 

Not wanting to waste any time, he opens Carlos’ door and rushes to the driver’s side, starting the car and pulling out before even putting his seatbelt on. The ride to the hospital is silent, the only noise being Carlos’ quiet sniffles of pain. Luke grimaces at the sound, wishing that he could be of more comfort to the boy. The silence however gives him time to think. Why did Carlos call him? Sure he has known him since the kid was eight, having known Julie since eighth grade and dating her since sophomore year, but he has never been the person people call when they’re in need of help. He loves Carlos as his own brother and would quite literally put his life down for him but he didn’t think the kid though that much of him. 

He also kicks himself because he always makes an effort to go to Carlos’ games, especially when Ray can’t. But then again, he always goes with Julie and she wasn’t home to tell him about it. 

At a red light a block away from the hospital, Luke spares a glance at Carlos, who is staring out the window and taking long, deep breaths. He’s about to say something but the light turns green and he turns back on the road before accelerating, flipping his turn signal on and pulling into the parking lot. 

He guides Carlos into the building with a hand on his shoulder and he is thankful that the pediatrics ward is mostly empty, meaning that it won’t take long to get them checked in. 

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the waiting room, Luke having filled in all the forms, not even having to ask Carlos for the information, they call them in. It takes about two hours of looking Carlos over, performing an x-ray and getting his arm in a cast after determining that it is indeed broken. In that time, Luke has called Ray who said he would be back immediately. Luke reassured him that it was fine and that he didn’t mind staying with Carlos for the rest of the weekend. After getting a very reluctant Ray to finish his photography conference, Luke signed the discharge papers, picked up the prescription pain killers, and took Carlos home. 

The car ride back is much less stressful, with Carlos dozing off in the passenger seat and Luke turning on the radio to play some soft music. He keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, trying his best to decipher how the kid is feeling. 

Once the car is parked in front of the Molina household, Carlos is suddenly hit with a burst of energy as he runs inside and immediately dials his best friend’s phone number. 

Luke rushes after him but is not fast enough because he has to get the stuff from the car. He walks through the door and catches the end of Carlos’ sentence. 

“Yeah dude broken. Like snapped in two,” he says it way more excited than someone with a broken arm should be. 

“It’s not snapped in two, you have a Torus fracture.” Luke mumbles with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile on his lips. Carlos obviously ignores him and goes on to tell his friend that he can sign his cast on Monday. 

After hanging up, Luke guided Carlos to the kitchen where Ray had told him there were left overs in the fridge for them to eat. Carlos eyes the spaghetti in the tupperware and Luke has a feeling that this is not the first time that he has had spaghetti this week. Placing the lid back on top of the container, Luke turns to Carlos ready to negotiate.

“Tell you what, we’ll order pizza if you don’t tell your dad.” Carlos grinned and nodded his head, running out of the kitchen to bring the phone to Luke.

. . .

“You know when I first started dating Julie I thought you didn’t like me,” Luke states, glancing down at the boy pressed against him on the couch. After stuffing themselves with way too much pizza, Luke and Carlos retired to the living room to watch whatever movie was playing on cable. 

“Huh?” Carlos questions, narrowing his eyes in confusion, the movie playing on the tv fully forgotten now. “Why would you think that?”

Luke shrugs. “You didn’t talk much and you always preferred to hang out with Reggie when we all came over.” He tried to sound nonchalant, not wanting Carlos to think that he is jealous (he used to be, not anymore).

“I did like you, I actually really look up to you.” Carlos turns back to the TV, letting his eyes rake over the action sequence. 

Now it is Luke’s turn to be confused. “Really?” 

“Yeah I mean, you’re so cool! You play guitar, everyone likes you, and you make Julie happy.” 

“Then why…” he trails off. 

“You were always making music, locked yourselves in the studio. I didn’t want to be a bother.” Carlos’ voice turns sad, and Luke shifts in order to be able to look at him properly. 

“You’re never a bother Carlos. You could have joined us and learned a thing or two.” Carlos picks on the edges of his cast, avoiding eye contact. 

“Music was always mom and Julie’s thing and she always said she would teach me one day, but then,” Carlos stops and takes a deep breath. “And I couldn’t ask Julie and then she joined the band so it felt like I would be intruding, somehow.” 

Luke thinks back to all the times Carlos has stayed during soundcheck for their shows, completely fascinated by them. He always thought he was looking on with pride at his sister, but now he understands that it was much more than that. He felt left out, Julie played music to connect with her mom, in order to feel her watching over. Carlos couldn’t share that connection. 

“I could teach you,” Luke says after a second. Carlos’ head snaps up, eyes disbelieving. 

“What?”

“Yeah, I’m not really an expert on the piano but I can teach you how to play guitar.” Carlos’ eyes lit up with something Luke couldn’t quite describe. In a flurry of movement, Carlos throws himself on top of Luke, who is quick to reach out and avoid falling off and further injuring the young boy. 

“Thank you,” Carlos whispers. 

After a few minutes of hugging, Luke stands up and pulls a notebook out of his backpack. It looks old, with pages falling off the seams and others taped together from loose sheets of paper. It was his first music journal that he carries everywhere even though he has no purpose for it, already knowing all of the cords scribbled down like the back of his hand. He hands it to Carlos who eyes it warily. 

“Well, I can’t teach you how to play right now so while you are recovering you can learn the cords, proper placement, all that jazz. And once you get that cast off I’ll teach you how to play,” Luke gestured down and Carlos hesitantly opened the notebook and started examining the pages. 

“You really do have horrible handwriting,” he comments. Luke gapes at him for a second then starts laughing, pushing his shoulder. Carlos smiles then starts laughing as well and then they both laugh for about twenty minutes, forgetting what actually caused them to laugh in the first place.


End file.
